1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to batteries for vehicles and, more particularly, to a battery cover for a battery in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a cover for a terminal of a battery in a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. Typically, the cover is made of a plastic material such as polypropylene and attached to a housing of the battery by a fastener. The cover is retained in place over the terminal by stacking batteries on top of one another and the weight of the batteries is used to hold the cover in place.
Although the above battery cover works well, it suffers from the disadvantage that it does not have a retention feature to lock the battery cover in a desired location. Another disadvantage of the battery cover is that harness assembly is relatively difficult. As a result, there is a need in the art to provide a battery cover for a terminal of a battery that provides electrical isolation and environmental protection.